


Clock Strikes

by xinnuh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: What if we get tired of each other?What if I get tired of you? That you'd also get tired of me?Getting too boring and have nothing to talk about.How our interests seem contrast to each other.





	Clock Strikes

What if we get tired of each other?  
What if I get tired of you? That you'd also get tired of me?  
Getting too boring and have nothing to talk about.  
How our interests seem contrast to each other.  
These are the questions that kept running through my mind.

Because there are times where one person gets tired of the other, and it's not always about each other's different interests but because one's mind had drifted off, something they would rather be doing than being there with you. Talking and yawning, nodding and smiling when in truth the other person had already lost it, lost their interest in yoy, lost their curiousity towards you.

Being oblivious to it isn't what hurts the most but being able to notice it. Painful yet you chose to smile and seem to be unbothered. Smile despite that aching pain you felt inside.  
Smile even though the person infront of you is physically present but their mind had drifted off, out from that coffee shop you both are in, the seat where both of you spend your free days at, your favorite spot.

And all you can do is smile, remind yourself that this will be the last time you'll see their face. So you basked in their features, their beauty mark, that outstanding feature you like about them so much.

Their eyes, how they drift from left to right, the lightness in their eyea and beautiful eyelashed, thick and smooth. You stare at their messy brows, they don't really care about their features that much but you paid much attention to it, drowning yourself from staring too long at those smooth, rosy cheeks. Their chapped lips yet you still felt drawn to kiss them. It felt weird but weird isn't always bad.

And you remembered, this will be the last time you'll see them. You wanted to stay, to be with them but you know it's for the best. It's for them, you'll choose to let them go. So you heaved a deep breath and as they noticed your unexpected behavior, you gave them a warm smile and said the words they will probably never forget before you carressed their cheek for the last time and stood up, walking out of the shop and also walking out of their life.

 

" _I didn't want to stop dancing but the clock had struck to midnight and I guess our fairytale also ended there. Thank you for the wonderful time_ "

**Author's Note:**

> i know i haven't been active, and i promise to finish A Taste Of Life but freshen up and read my brand new one shot that i made staring blankly at McDonalds early in the afternoon, all alone.


End file.
